The Boy With The Dragon Tattoo
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Charlie Weasley wakes up with a hangover and a strange woman in bed with him. Read how a night of casual sex could grow into something more. Post-Hogwarts. M for a reason.


I'm not JKR, so any recognizable characters and locations belong to her.

I've always like the Charlie/Lavender pairing, so this is my entry to the genre.

xxxx

Charlie Weasley awoke with a soft groan. His headache was not as bad as some he'd had, but it was certainly making its presence known.

He forgot all about it when he sensed that he was not alone in his bed. From the feel of the soft, warm body snuggled into his back, especially the unmistakable sensation of two firm breasts pressed against his shoulder blades, it was obvious to him, even in his hungover state, that it was a female.

Charlie had no particular issue with this; after all it wouldn't be the first time he'd woken up with a strange woman in his bed. Of course, once they both woke up the situation could become tense. Most of the time, however, there were nothing more than blushes and awkward attempts at conversation, but sometimes there was even another round of shagging. This became more likely if Charlie could remember who she was.

Charlie flogged his still foggy brain to try to remember who was snuggled up against him. At least she was of age; there hadn't been any minors at the party. At least he didn't think there had been.

Then, he paused and shuddered. Bill and Fleur had brought Gabrielle.

Last night had been Harry and Ginny's engagement party, but it rapidly devolved into a snogging and shagging debauch once his and Ginny's parents had departed. The fourteen-year-old seductress had perched in his lap for a good quarter of an hour wiggling and giggling and teasing his face with her slim white fingers, leaving him as hard as dragonhide when she finally kissed his cheek and flounced away to perch in Harry's lap for a while.

The warm body behind him whimpered a little and shifted, snuggling her breasts more tightly into his back and her hips more tightly to his bum. He could even feel the softness of the hair between her legs pressed onto the back of his thigh.

As he enjoyed the sensation, a lock of her hair made its way onto his shoulder and fell just within his range of vision.

"Shite." He mumbled. It was blond.

Taking a more careful look he breathed a sigh of relief. The color was like straw, not the pale silvery tone of Fleur and Gabrielle's amazing hair.

That still didn't solve the riddle of who it was. He wanted to know, because although his memory was hazy as to the details, his body, especially his cock, could tell that it had been a vigorous and energetic night. He remembered taking her the most common way first and then after a breather, she had mounted him and brought him and herself off again.

He kept trying to picture her face. It had been dim in the hallway where they'd been snogging and groping each other for an hour before they almost simultaneously asked if the other would like to have sex. They quickly found a bedroom, but she had asked that he not light the candles. He had no problem with that; in fact, shagging in the dark was one of his favorite methods for doing the horizontal mambo as the Muggles called it.

"What other blonds were there?" He asked himself, while again murmuring thanks to all the gods that it wasn't Gabrielle. Not that he wouldn't be delighted to deflower her, but not at fourteen. In another couple of years, maybe.

There had been Hannah Abbott, but she and Neville had retired to a bedroom relatively early in the proceedings. Ginny had scowled when George suggested that they all go up and break the silencing charm and listen.

Then, there was Luna Lovegood. The dotty little girl he remembered coming over to play with Ginny while they were both still children had matured into a very lovely young witch; an experienced one too, according to Ginny. But, she was still dotty and while Charlie was sure she would be a delicious treat in the sack, he preferred his partners talk about Quidditch or dragons, not Rotfang conspiracies or Snorkacks.

"Who was that other blond?" Charlie mumbled to himself, flogging his memory for her name.

"A flower or plant, wasn't it?" He recalled, still mumbling. "Lilac? Lily? Laurel?"

"It's Lavender," the warm body murmured.

"Of course it is!" Charlie tried to recover. "I was just teasing. I remembered! Honest!"

"Dragon dung." She replied. "I remember your name, Charlie Weasley."

"My sincerest apologies," Charlie said. "I haven't drank so much in a long time."

"I've always heard that dragon keepers can hold their own against anyone."

"You've heard wrong." He said firmly. "That last thing you want to be when dealing with a cantankerous beast that weighs several tonnes and can set you on fire is hungover."

Charlie rolled over and took Lavender in his arms. It was still dark in the room; it was just past dawn and the drapes were still drawn.

"I'm very sorry," he said with a fair amount of sincerity. "It was delightful. As much as I remember, that is."

She snickered. "I'm glad you remember that much. I very much enjoyed it too."

"Umm, didn't you come with someone?" Charlie asked.

"Seamus. We're just shag buddies. He wanted Romilda last night anyway since Harry wouldn't shag her."

Charlie remembered seeing a very beautiful dark-haired witch snogging Harry rather passionately at one point. He had expected Ginny to Bat Bogey them both, but she just looked mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, I remember seeing her snogging Harry. Why didn't Ginny hex her?"

"Harry's out of circulation now, so she let all the girls who wanted have a final snog with him. I snogged him myself; he's one of the very best."

"He's been snogging other women while living with my sister?" Charlie growled. "I should cut his bollocks off!"

"If it had really bothered her, she'd have done it a long time ago," Lavender said with a soft giggle. "It rarely went further than snogging and groping."

"What do you mean rarely?" Charlie asked, his temper starting to rise at the thought of Harry cheating on his sister.

"Why are we talking about your sister and Harry?" Lavender inquired as she reached down and stroked Charlie's sticky cock. "Was I that boring last night?"

"Not in the least," Charlie said, trying to recover. "Umm, if you're hinting you'd like another go, I need to visit the loo first."

"Me, too," she said, slipping from his arms and getting out of bed.

"Let me light the candles," Charlie said, fumbling for his wand.

"Don't bother," Lavender said. "I've stayed in this room before. I know my way to the loo."

He admired her body as well as possible in the dim light. Her hair fell to her shoulder blades and her pale ivory skin seemed to shine. Her figure was full, her arse round and perky, and her legs a little short for her torso but very shapely.

There were the usual bathroom noises, then, she came out and quickly walked over to the bed and slipped back under the covers. Despite all the warming charms, Grimmauld Place was still cold and drafty.

Charlie gave her a kiss and squeezed a tit, drawing another giggle from her. He didn't usually like gigglers, but hers was truly enchanting.

He slipped out from under the covers, grabbed his wand and made his way to the loo, only barking his shin once on some piece of furniture. He swore fluently garnering yet another giggle from Lavender.

"Will you talk dirty to me if I ask nicely?" She inquired.

"Depends on whether I think you're worth swearing at." He replied. This was shaping up to be a very nice morning he thought as he made it into the loo.

Charlie relieved himself, washed his cock and tried to rinse some of the bitter taste of the alcohol from his mouth. He cast a freshening charm on his mouth and armpits and came back out.

Lavender turned down the covers for him and was fully exposed, her naked body stretched out most alluringly. Even in the dim light, Charlie could easily tell she was a natural blond.

"How about a little light on the subject?" He said, flicking his wand and opening the drapes.

"No! Please!" Lavender gasped, pulling a blanket up to cover her face and chest. In that brief instant, Charlie caught a quick glimpse of the pale white scars that marred her neck and shoulder and breast.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Please, close them!" Lavender cried. "I...I haven't had a chance to cast the Glamour charms yet. I'm ugly."

He pulled at the blanket, but she held onto it with almost desperate strength.

"A few scars don't matter to me." Charlie said.

"There's more than a few." Lavender sniffled. "Please. I...I didn't mean to deceive you last night, but other than my friends from school, everyone shudders when they see them."

Charlie tapped himself with his wand and muttered a charm. Lavender couldn't stop the gasp as the numerous scars that crisscrossed Charlie's body became visible. She also got her first good view of his many tattoos, particularly the moving dragon on his torso.

"They may not be in one spot like yours," he said, "but, I don't think yours have much over mine."

Lavender timidly let the blanket fall, prepared for Charlie to grimace; but the smile never left his lips.

"Don't matter at all," he said, seizing her lips with his.

Charlie quickly discovered that Lavender was a true mistress of snogging. Her tongue was facile and had soon pushed his out of her mouth and was now torturing his.

He let his hands slide down her fair body, teasing her nipples. His left hand continued to knead her right breast as his right hand sought the juncture of her thighs. She was already warm and wet, and as he teased her lips with a finger, a soft moan escaped her lips.

"I want you," she murmured into his mouth.

Charlie wanted her, too, but since this might be the last time he saw her, he wanted to commit more of her to his memory.

He pushed her off his lips and began kissing down her neck, making sure to do so on her left side where the scars were. He kissed and licked her shoulder, then let his tongue trace a path down to her left breast. He sucked on her nipple and smiled as she moaned and arched her back, pushing more of the soft mound into his mouth.

He continued kissing down her body, across her soft, flat stomach and abdomen and finally settled himself between her muscular thighs. Then, hooking her legs over his shoulders he paused a moment to stare appreciatively at her blond pussy.

Charlie had seen dozens and dozens of pussies from this vantage point, but few as attractive as Lavender's. Her hair was neatly trimmed into a triangular wedge on her Mons, leaving the rest of her pussy bare. Her outer lips were round and full, her hood stuck out prominently between her labia, which opened around her vagina like a delicate blossom. Everything was perfectly symmetrical, except for the lower portion of her left lip, which was bent over on itself.

That one minor imperfection made her even more perfect in his eyes.

"Beautiful!" He murmured as his tongue teased her lips, then, slowly worked its way up to her clit, where it circled and teased the hard little button.

Lavender gasped with delight. With just that one lick she knew that Charlie was a true master of cunnilingus. She'd had plenty of tongues on her, but none had ever started her juices flowing as quickly as Charlie's.

"That's so, so nice." She sighed as she stroked his head and cheeks, pushing her sex more tightly to his mouth.

Charlie smiled into her pussy and thrust his tongue inside her, garnering another pleased moan from her lips. He thoroughly explored her wet sheath, even recognizing the taste of his own semen. She obviously had neglected to cast a freshening or cleaning charm down there.

Charlie didn't mind; it was hardly the first time he'd sucked his own spunk out of a woman. It wasn't as if he was planning on giving random blokes head in loos, but since most girls seemed to like swallowing his jizm, he figured it couldn't taste that bad and so it had proved over the years.

He pushed a finger inside her as he moved his tongue back to her clit. Lavender shivered again and within a couple of minutes felt herself tighten around Charlie's probing digit as she came.

"Ohhhh!" The long drawn-out moan pleased Charlie no end. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue, delighting in her almost sweet taste.

"Fuck me." Lavender begged.

"Oh, not quite yet." Charlie replied, looking up from her pussy and smirking at her. "Don't you think I deserve the same sort of attention?"

She hadn't used her lips on him last night; she hadn't needed to. He couldn't remember ever being stiffer or harder than he had been when he first entered her last night.

She gave him a pretty pout and tried to pull him up over her.

"Damn you!" She snorted as her hands scrabbled for purchase on his short, spiky hair. "Why don't you have hair I can grab?"

"Same reason I try to stay sober around my charges. I had shoulder-length hair my first week on the job until half of it got burned off. Dragon keeping is dangerous enough; you don't want to have anything flammable on you, and that includes your hair."

Lavender snorted again as Charlie lay down on his back and she crawled down and knelt between his legs.

She leaned over and gave his head a quick, teasing lick, then, started to take him into her mouth, but she suddenly sat back on her heels and squealed.

"Your dragon tried to bite me!"

"It's a tattoo," Charlie chuckled. "It can't bite."

'I don't believe you. I swear it tried to bite me."

The Chinese Fireball was curled up just above Charlie's pubic hair; small streams of smoke issuing from its nostrils.

"If it can breathe smoke, it can bite me." Lavender insisted.

"It's all a tattoo," Charlie assured her, gently pulling on her shoulder. "I swear to you it can't bite."

"It's staring at me. I don't know if I can do this with it glaring at me like that."

The Fireball was, indeed, giving Lavender the stinky eye.

"She's just jealous." Charlie said.

"She?" Lavender asked, her eyes widening.

"Female dragons are the most dangerous and very protective of their young. The tattoo is just mimicking that behavior."

Charlie tickled his tattoo on its head and tapped his chest with his other hand. The dragon corkscrewed around his body and couple of times, then, curled up in the middle of his chest, still keeping a close eye on Lavender.

"I'm surprised you ever get laid with a jealous girlfriend like her scaring away your shags," Lavender said as she gave him a saucy grin and bent over and took the head of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

"She takes a little getting used to," Charlie admitted, "but, it's obvious she likes you. Oh, fuck. That's fucking brilliant."

Charlie's hips jerked up, pushing his shaft further into Lavender's hot mouth. Her tongue and lips seemed to be everywhere; teasing the slit, sucking on the glans, probing the ridge of the corona, tracing up and down the vein in the shaft.

Charlie moaned softly as she sucked first one testicle, then the other into her mouth. He gasped as her tongue licked his perineum and headed towards his pucker.

He felt the momentary cold sting of a cleansing charm, then, nearly howled as her tongue rimmed his anus and actually pushed up inside. No woman had ever done that to him before.

She reversed her course, again paying a great deal of attention to his scrotum, then, worked her way back up his shaft, licking and kissing and sucking.

She looked up and smiled at him, then took him in again and began sucking in earnest; her cheeks hollowing as she applied suction while one hand softly squeezed his bollocks and the other pumped him.

She removed that hand and Charlie almost came as he took him in completely. He felt the head bang against her throat. She hummed and he almost lost it.

He gently pulled on her hair and she came up on her knees again, a very satisfied grin on her lush lips.

"Now what?" She asked, her tongue circling her lush lips.

"I want you to slide the hot, juicy cunt of yours down my cock and I'm going to fuck you until your eyes roll back in your head!" Charlie commanded.

Lavender licked her lips again and moved up until she straddled his hips. She took his cock in one hand and held her lips open with the other as she slowly worked the head inside her. Once she was satisfied it was properly seated, she slowly descended along his length, keeping her muscles relaxed until she bottomed out on him.

Lavender paused a moment to enjoy the sensation. He was big, as big as any man she'd ever had. Her walls were stretched, but she was not uncomfortable.

"Who's going to fuck who, hmm, Charlie?"

He slapped her arse hard.

"Get moving, bitch, or I'll roll you over and fuck your arse."

Lavender shuddered, then tightened her sheath around him and slowly rose up until the head was still barely inside her. Charlie's eyes actually rolled back in their sockets.

"Maybe another time." Lavender cooed as she slowly slid back down.

She kept up the exquisite torture for several minutes; relaxing her muscles as she would slowly slide down his length, then, tightening them as she rose up, the delicious friction making Charlie pound his fists into the mattress in erotic delight.

"Faster." He commanded, slapping her arse sharply.

She grinned and did as he asked, stopping the squeezing and releasing and concentrating on slamming her body onto his, grinding her clit on his pubis as she bottomed out on him. The sound of their increasing warm and wet sexes smacking together echoed off the walls as their gasps and pants of lust grew louder and louder.

Lavender grasped his shoulders tightly as she sped up more, whining and moaning louder as her climax approached. Charlie smacked her arse several more times, eliciting cries of mixed pain and pleasure from the beautiful blond who was riding his cock so passionately.

Lavender gave a long, drawn-out moan and came, grinding her pussy onto Charlie as her cunt clenched him tightly.

For his part, Charlie tried to hold back. He didn't want the amazing feeling of her slick, hot walls pulsing around him to end, but as her muscles squeezed and rippled along his length it was hopeless.

"Fuck! Lavender!" He grabbed her hips and slammed up into her, his seed spilling into her in long, hot spurts, intensifying her orgasm to the point where she almost passed out.

"Charlie! Charlie!" She whimpered and whined as she tried to continue her ride, but was finally forced to collapse onto his chest, panting and gasping.

She kissed him slowly and sweetly, looking into his brown eyes with her sweet baby blues.

"Can I say I love you?" She murmured as she nibbled on his lips.

"You can." Charlie agreed, stroking her sweaty body.

Most of the women he had bedded usually said they loved him. Of course, Charlie didn't love them, although he truly appreciated what they had done to him.

For some reason though, his feelings about Lavender were not quite so cavalier. It wasn't love, but he felt a great deal more affection for her than he had for almost anyone else since...

He sighed and hugged Lavender tightly. She gave him a quizzical look, then just settled herself on his chest and in his arms as her pussy continued to flutter softly around his still hard length inside her.

"Who was she?" Lavender asked.

"What? No one." Charlie denied rather feebly.

"Bollocks. I'm experienced enough to know when a man is thinking about a woman other than me. Who was she? Honest, you won't hurt my feelings. I don't really love you, you know, although I'm having trouble remembering if I've ever been shagged this well before."

"My first girl." Charlie acknowledged. "She died at Hogwarts."

"Tonks?"

"You knew her?" Charlie was stunned.

"Most of the upper class girls knew of her from Ginny talking about her. I only met her at the beginning of the battle. I'm sorry, I really am. Why didn't you stay with her? She seemed brilliant and shite, a Metamorphmagus? I can't imagine what it would be like to be with someone who could be anything you and she wanted."

Charlie shrugged as well as he could with Lavender sprawled on top of him.

"I just wanted her. I didn't like the idea of her becoming an Auror."

"Chauvinist pig." Lavender snorted.

"Yes, I am," Charlie admitted. "Look what it got her. Dead at twenty-six and left an orphan son."

"Even if she'd married you, what's to say she still wouldn't have died at twenty-six and left you a single father?"

Charlie had never really thought about that. Tonks was never the sort to stay at home and let others fight for her.

"You're right. Nothing, actually." Charlie sighed, then, pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.

"Will you marry me?" He grinned.

"Fuck, no." Lavender snorted. Charlie pouted.

"You should see your face." Lavender giggled. "Charlie, we've known each other for about eight hours, most of which we've spent either asleep or shagging our brains out."

"Sound like an ideal marriage to me." He leered at her and squeezed her cheeks, making her squeak.

"Stop it." She said forcefully. "Charlie, you're going back to Romania. I've got a job and everything here."

"I'm not, actually." He told her. "I've taken a job as Assistant Director at the Welsh Green Reserve near Holyhead. I guess I've missed my family and England more than I care to admit."

He grinned. "And besides, Ginny's promised me comp tickets for all the Harpies' home games."

"Quidditch. It figures." Lavender smirked. "Damned silly game. Tell me, if it was a choice between Quidditch or shagging me, which would you take?"

Charlie decided to lay it on thick.

"Quidditch, of course. If we were married, I could shag you anytime I wanted."

Lavender made a very unladylike snort, sat up and smacked the side of his head.

"Here I thought you might be different than all the other guys."

"I'd like to think I'm better than them, anyway." Charlie grinned.

Lavender gave him a smile and a wistful look.

"You are, actually. It's true, I can't remember ever being shagged any better than you've given me these three times."

"Listen," Charlie said softly as he pulled her back down and kissed her. "Since I am back in England I think I'd like to see you again. Really."

"It's just the sex, right?" Lavender muttered. "I'll shag you anytime you'd like, Charlie. We don't need to get all couple-ly and misty eyed about it."

"Well, I don't usually get misty eyed, but I'd really like to think of you as more than just a shag. Not that you aren't a great one."

Lavender snorted. "I'll bet you tell that to all the girls."

"I do, but I mean it in this case. Honest, Lavender, you were absolutely fabulous. Of course I'd like to get you in bed with me more, but you've helped me shed some baggage here, too, talking to me like we've been doing."

She sat up again and looked at him somewhat doubtfully, but then smiled and wiggled on him. Charlie groaned as he felt himself start to harden again.

"Maybe we should have breakfast first." He suggested. "Would you like to go to brunch at the Burrow with me?"

"What? Oh, come on, Charlie. Taking me home to meet your parents? What will you say? 'Mum, Dad, meet Lavender, my latest shag.'"

"As a friend, that's all." He said. "Of course, my Mum always thinks the worst about me. With good reason, I might add."

Lavender giggled and stuck her tongue out as Charlie growled.

He turned momentarily serious.

"If you're with Seamus..."

Lavender shook her head.

"Shag buddies, that's all." She said with a sigh. "He was my first, so I am fond of him. But, he's set his sights on Romilda now. Even I have to admit she's terribly sexy."

"I'm sure she has nothing on you." Charlie gave her his best leer as he squeezed her bum.

"Come on, it'll be fun, and my Mum's a great cook."

"Oh, alright." Lavender sighed. "I've gone there with Ginny and Harry a couple of times. Your Mum's the best cook around, I will admit that. I hope you can cook when we get married because I really can't."

"We'll do take away every night." Charlie offered.

"Charlie."

Charlie hugged her. "Come on, let's get dressed. I would like to see you some more. Honest. It isn't just the sex, I promise."

"I want to believe that, so I guess I'll take the chance." Lavender said softly, slipping out of his arms and standing up.

"Any idea where my knickers are?"

"You don't need to wear them on my account." Charlie said as he squeezed her arse again.

"I am not going to your parents' house commando, Charlie." Lavender growled, slapping his hand.

"Must be that pair on the doorknob then," Charlie smirked. "I don't look that good in blue and pink lace."


End file.
